Family Life (Title may change)
by Ahsoka'sBestFriend
Summary: After their son is born, Nick and Adalind's relationship intensifies as they attempt to raise their child. Primary Nick/Adalind with Trubel/Maya femslash on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath**

Two weeks after Kelly was born, Nick and Adalind decided to move in together, for ease of co-parenting, but it made things quite awkward, because while they lived together and had a child, they weren't in a relationship.

Nick hummed quietly as he cooked eggs for their breakfast.

"Adalind! Eggs are ready," he called to the blonde Hexenbiest, whose powers were currently suppressed.  
She walked downstairs, and into the dining area.  
"Good morning, Nick," she said cheerfully as she sat down.

"Good morning," he replied.

He set a plate of eggs down in front of her.  
"What do you want to drink?"  
"I'll take some orange juice."  
Nick still found their arrangement strange, but he was actually enjoying it. He poured her some orange juice.

"So, Adalind," he said nervously as he sat down in front of her, putting down her juice, "I wanted to ask you something, and I'll understand either way you answer, but will you go out with me, like a date?"

Adalind glanced up, and smiled.  
"I'd love that, but are you sure you're ready for that? I mean it's only been two weeks since Juliette died..."  
"Yes, I'm sure, Adalind."

 **So there we have it, the short first chapter of the sequel to Grimms on the Warpath. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath**

Adalind sat nervously waiting for Nick, wearing a glimmering black dress that accentuated her curves. She checked her watch, not because Nick was late, but because she wasn't sure what time it was. Right as she looked up from her watch, Nick sat down.

"You look stunning tonight, Adalind," he said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Nick."

He was wearing a suit and tie, and he looked like a true gentleman.

"This is so strange. It seems backwards of how things usually are for couples."  
"Well, first we had a baby together, then we moved in together, and now we're on a date."

"Yes, you're right. It is strange."  
Just then, Nick's phone rang, and he grimaced.

"Hold on. I'll just mute my phone..."

He pulled his phone out and muted it, sliding it back in his pocket.

"What if that was important?"  
"How important could it be?"  
"It might be Hank. You might have a case."  
"I know, I'll call him later."

"Nick. I know you're worried about being rude, but I don't mind. I know you're a busy man, and criminals won't wait for your date to be over, and I can take a rain check on the date."

"Oh alright, let me just check who it is and what they want."

Nick picked up.  
"Burkhardt. I see. On my way," he said with a sigh before hanging up, "Sorry, Adalind. I've got to go. There's a homicide. Maybe we can try this again soon?"  
"Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

 _45 minutes later..._

Nick climbed out of his car.

"You're all dressed up," Hank remarked, "what's the occasion?"  
"I was on a date with Adalind," Nick said, waving his hand dismissively, "what do we have?"  
"Well, we've got a large man stabbed in the heart with a strange curved, smooth weapon. When we got here, we found him woged, and he looked like a bull missing one horn. I'm thinking our killer may have used our vic's horn to kill him. I think I know what he was too. One time we were looking through the books, and found something about a Taurus Armentata? I think our vic's one."  
"Hmm, I think our killer may be a Grimm. Taurus Armentata are quite strong, and nothing indicates this man managed to injure his attacker. To have gotten the upper hand over a Taurus Armentata and not be injured while stabbing it with its own horn indicates strength and skill akin to that of a Grimm."

"Right. Nick, it's getting late. Why don't you go home for the night? We'll work more on this tomorrow. Go home. Be with your son and Adalind."  
"Thank you, Captain," Nick said, "and besides, a suit and tie isn't exactly the best thing to wear at a crime scene."

When Nick got home, Adalind was sitting on the couch with Kelly.  
"Hey, Adalind. Sorry about earlier," he said, "Captain Renard sent me home, saying to be with you and my son, so I came home."

Adalind rose, setting down Kelly, and walked over to Nick before kissing him softly. After a moment, she broke the kiss.  
"Nick, it's fine. I understand completely. I love you, and I could never be mad at you for doing your job," the blonde said.

"Thank you, Adalind. I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath**

Nick and Adalind laid on the couch with Adalind's head resting softly on Nick's shoulder as they held Kelly. Nick looked at her, and realized that she was sleeping. He smiled gently, brushing some of her blonde hair away from her face, but his smile immediately faded at the sound of breaking glass. Adalind sat upright.  
"What was that?"  
The front window of their house was broken, and a brick sat on the floor, a note wrapped around it. Nick snatched his pistol from a shelf, and undid the safety. He ran to the window, and looked out just as a small, lithe figure in a formfitting black suit ran away from the house. He grimaced, and then removed the note from the brick and read it aloud.  
"Detective Nicholas Burkhardt. You are a disgrace to all Grimms, and you will be punished for your crimes against the Grimms. Cavorting with Wesen is a very serious offense, Detective. You would do well to terminate your Wesen companions before we punish you.

The Council of Grimms."

Underneath the writing was a blood-red artistically drawn CG.

Adalind stood next to him.  
"I've never heard of the Council of Grimms. Have you?"  
"No, I can't say that I have. I guess it's time to call Monroe and Rosalee. Maybe they know something that can be helpful."

Nick pulled out his phone, and dialed. As Monroe picked up, he activated speakerphone so that Adalind could hear.  
"Monroe, you're on speakerphone. Adalind's here too. I have to ask you something. Have you ever heard of the Council of Grimms?"  
"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Well, we just got a brick thrown through our window with a message from someone who signed it with the Council of Grimms and a heavily stylized CG, which I assume stands for Council of Grimms. I was wondering if you or perhaps Rosalee knew anything?"

"No. What was the message?"  
"Detective Nicholas Burkhardt. You are a disgrace to all Grimms, and you will be punished for your crimes against the Grimms. Cavorting with Wesen is a very serious offense, Detective. You would do well to terminate your Wesen companions before we punish you.

The Council of Grimms," Nick said.

"I don't know if Rosalee's ever heard of them. Hold on. Let me go get her. I'll put you on speakerphone when I get her. Just hold on a moment."

There were sounds of scuffling over the phone, then Monroe spoke.  
"Alright, Rosalee's here."

"Rosalee, have you ever heard of the Council of Grimms?"  
"I don't know," the Fuchsbau said, "I think I might have read something mentioning them in passing, but I don't know anything about them or if I actually did read something mentioning them. Why?"

"Well, someone just threw a brick through our window, with a message from the Council of Grimms on it, saying I was a disgrace to all Grimms and that I would be punished for, as the message put it, cavorting with Wesen. I was also told to terminate my Wesen companions before they punish me. Underneath the line that says the Council of Grimms, there is a stylized blood-red CG."

"Well, that fits with what I think I read about a Council of Grimms, but I don't remember for sure. Let me see if I can find that book."  
After a minute of scuffling, Rosalee answered.  
"Here we are. It's an entry on the Wesen Council, but it calls them the Wesen version of the Council of Grimms, but that's all. Though, if they are ANYTHING like the Wesen Council, it's not good you've got their attention."

"I know, Rosalee. To make things worse, I think they may have left me a message written in the blood of a murdered Taurus Armentata. Well, I know someone did, but I didn't know who, and now I think it's this Council of Grimms."

"Nick, if there's a Council of Grimms set on punishing you, you need to be really cautious about what you do."

"Maybe I'll call Trubel. Though, maybe I shouldn't involve her. I feel mildly responsible for her, and in that regard, I feel I shouldn't ask her to help, and risk her life in this situation, but it may be where I need all the help I can get... I just don't know."  
"Call her. Tell her she doesn't have to help, but that you would appreciate it if she did."

Trubel had left Portland to look into a private matter and had said she didn't need help with it.

"Alright. Call me if you learn anything else about the council of Grimms."

Nick hung up, and called Trubel, only to get the answering machine of her cell phone.  
"Trubel, it's Nick. How are you? Still out of town, I guess. But I need to talk to you. It's important. Give me a call when you get a chance. Talk to you soon, I hope."

Nick hung up on the machine, and sighed.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight," Nick said, "this thing with the Council of Grimms is concerning."

Adalind nodded, placing a hand gently on Nick's arm.  
"I'm sure everything will be fine, Nick."


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath  
Warning: Mild language in this chapter  
**

Trubel punched Nick's number into her phone, from her hotel room in Vienna, and soon he picked up.  
"Trubel?"

"What's up? You called me last night and left a message?"

"Yeah. We've got a problem. Have you heard of the Council of Grimms?"  
"No. I haven't. Why?"  
"Because a brick got thrown through a window at home, with a message from the Council of Grimms."

"Well that's not good. I'll start asking around."

In the background, Trubel could hear Adalind talking to Nick.

"Adalind says we should talk to the Wesen council. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be very willing to help us, she says. So, she's going to arrange a meeting between you and a contact she has from her time with the royals. For now, keep a low profile, and be careful."

"Alright Nick. I'm happy to help."

"Thanks, Trubel. Please be careful. I feel somewhat responsible and I would feel bad if you got yourself killed trying to help me."

"I'll be careful."

Nick hung up, just as someone crashed through the door of her hotel room, raising guns.  
"Crap!"

She snatched up her machete, and lunged, her blade taking one of her attackers in the chest. Another of the intruders slammed the butt of his gun into her stomach, knocking her to her knees. She tripped the man, slamming him heavily to the ground. She snatched up his fallen gun and sprayed one of the masked intruders with bullets before pain exploded in the back of her head, and her vision grew black.

 **To be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath  
Warning: Mild language in this chapter  
**

 ** _Previously on Family Life:_**

 _Nick hung up, just as someone crashed through the door of her hotel room, raising guns._  
 _"Crap!"_

 _She snatched up her machete, and lunged, her blade taking one of her attackers in the chest. Another of the intruders slammed the butt of his gun into her stomach, knocking her to her knees. She tripped the man, slamming him heavily to the ground. She snatched up his fallen gun and sprayed one of the masked intruders with bullets before pain exploded in the back of her head, and her vision grew black._

When Trubel came to, she was hanging by metal chains. Two men with guns flanked the door, which had a fingerprint scanner next to it. She swore quietly, thinking she wasn't going to escape without help. A tall dark haired man walked inside, and with a sinister sneer walked towards her.

 **Meanwhile, in Portland:**

Nick set his phone down again.  
"Something's wrong, " he told Adalind, "Trubel should have answered by now, right?"

"Maybe. But perhaps she's just busy."

"I know that's possible, but I just can't shake the feeling that something's wrong."

"So have someone run a trace on her phone."  
"Yeah I'll do that."  
Nick dialed, and then spoke.  
"Captain? I need a phone traced. Off the record."  
"Alright, what's the number?"

"636-490-127."

"Alright, hold on."  
After a moment, Renard answered.  
"It's registering that the phone you asked me to trace is in the Danube river."

"That's not good," Nick said, "Trubel could be anywhere. She might have been kidnapped and the phone dumped... Thanks, even if we do have more questions than answers now. That explains why she doesn't answer, but is she dead, or kidnapped? That's what we need to find out. If she's still alive, we've got to find her."

Nick punched the wall, and swore.

"Damn it. We need to start asking around. Find out if anyone's heard anything about anyone being kidnapped."


	6. Chapter 6

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath  
Warning: Mild language in this chapter  
**

The man who had threatened Trubel earlier dropped to the ground, lifelessly, then a dagger slashed across one guard's throat, and then a second blade pierced the other man's throat. The two guards dropped silently to the ground. A small, lithe figure rolled through the doorway, coming up holding a spear in both hands. The figure was a young blonde woman.

"Theresa Rubel?"  
Trubel stared at the other woman, and her eyes narrowed.

"Are you Theresa Rubel?"  
"Yes, I am, why do you ask?"  
Instead of answering, the blonde just slashed Trubel's chains. Trubel dropped lightly to the ground. She lunged, catching the blonde by the wrists and slamming her to the ground.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your life?"  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Maya. I am a Grimm, just like you. I'm also a friend of Nick's. Sort of."

"How do you know Nick?"  
"We...crossed paths once or twice here in Europe, and I admit, I took a shine to him, and while he...didn't want me around, I couldn't refuse the opportunity to get in good with him by helping one of his friends. So, when I heard a friend of his had been kidnapped, I decided to help out."

"Alright," Trubel said, convinced, "but I'm watching you. If you try anything funny, you'll regret it."

"Now will you let me up, Theresa?"  
"Yes. Sorry if I was a bit harsh with you. I'm just...I don't know who to trust right now."

"Why? What exactly is going on?"  
"Look, I don't know you. Let's find a way to contact Nick. If he says it's alright for you to know, I'll explain. But right now, I don't trust you enough to tell you."

"I suppose that's fair, Theresa."  
"And another thing, Maya. No one calls me Theresa."  
"What DO they call you?"  
"Trubel. They call me Trubel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath  
**

Nick glanced at his phone as it rang. The caller id said unknown number, but he felt he should answer it. He answered.  
"Hello?"

"Nick. It's me."

"Trubel? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I got kidnapped, but someone rescued me. Says she knows you."  
"Who?"  
"A Grimm girl. Blonde, fairly short? Goes by the name of Maya?"

"Did you say Maya?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Yes. I know her."

"Do you trust her? Can I explain the...situation to her? I've avoided it, because I don't trust her, but if you say she's okay to know, I'll tell her."  
"I don't know if I trust her or not. But yes, you can tell her. Just watch your back around her. My experience with her wasn't entirely good, but for all I know she's different now."

"I see. I suppose I'll tell her now. Talk to you later," Trubel said.

 **In Austria:**

Trubel hung up, just as Maya returned from the back of the boat they had stolen from the Grimms who had kidnapped Trubel.  
"Alright. I just got off the phone with Nick. He said I can tell you. Alright. So, Nick has a son with a Hexenbiest. They live together, and have for a couple of weeks now, ever since Nick's girlfriend died. There's a story there too. But anyway, they were in their house, when a brick came through the window, with a message that said Nick was a disgrace to all Grimms and that he would be punished for cavorting with Wesen. The symbols you saw on the walls of that dungeon were the same as on the message, which told me the same people that kidnapped me sent the message. Have you ever heard of the Council of Grimms?"  
"Yes. I have. They're the Grimm version of the Wesen council. They're some of the most influential, most dangerous Grimms on the planet. You don't want to be their enemy."

"Well, Nick already is, unfortunately."

"I see. Well, I do know someone who might be able to help us out. DOWN!"

Maya slammed her arm around Trubel's shoulder, knocking her to the deck just as a missile skimmed overhead.  
"Into the water!"  
Maya sprang overboard, as did Trubel just as a missile struck their boat and exploded. When they climbed onto shore, Maya hurled a knife, piercing the rocket-launcher wielding thug's chest and killing him instantly.

"Thanks, Maya. You probably just saved my life."

"No problem, Trubel. Anyway, we should probably get moving, just in case there's more of those thugs."  
As they set off across the beach, Trubel started questioning her new friend.  
"Maya, what do you know about the Council of Grimms, beyond that they are powerful and influential?"

"Well, they live in a compound, here in Europe. I've seen it from a distance, but never attempted to get in, despite my...curiosity and adventurous nature. They have human mercenaries working under them, like that thug with the rocket launcher. I've always thought it would be suicide to get inside the compound, even if I am a Grimm. They have a policy. If you're not with them, you're against them. And since I rejected a job with them, in their eyes, I'm against them."

"Take me there," Trubel said.

"Trubel, are you insane? Look, I've seen that compound, and there is no way we're getting in alive. Not without help, at least. And maybe even with help."

"So? I want to see what it is we're up against. And besides, I wasn't planning on breaking in. Not immediately, at least. I want to scout out the area, and make a plan before I try to get in. Maya, have you ever actually been inside?"

"No, but if you can get yourself inside the perimeter, I can help you. I can hack the security systems. Warn you when a guard's coming, that way you can avoid them. But first we should scout out the area, if you're intent on getting in."


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath  
Warning: Suggestive Content  
**

From the hill overlooking the compound holding the Council of Grimms, Trubel and Maya watched, binoculars pressed to their faces.  
"That's a lot of guards, Trubel. Are you still set on getting inside?"

"Yeah. I'm a Grimm, so maybe I can get in by saying I want a job with them."

"Trubel, they know you as a friend of Nick's. They also know you escaped custody. They'll recognize you immediately."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Trubel, you're insane. You're not going to make it in alive," Maya insisted.

"I'll be fine, Maya. Why do you care so much? It's not like we're really good friends."

"In the short time I've known you, I've grown to consider you a friend, and I care about you. Okay, that's enough of the sentimental stuff. Good luck, Trubel. You'll need it."  
"Thanks, Maya. I'm going in."

Trubel crouched, drawing her machete, and slid quietly down the hill towards the camp. She rolled, coming up behind a tree. She slammed heavily into the tree with a crack.  
"Hey! Is there someone out there?"  
She grimaced and waited behind the tree for the guard's attention to turn away.

"Hey, George! I think there's someone down there," the guard called.

Trubel heard the sound of a shotgun being primed, and she slipped towards the wall, taking shelter behind the wall. When the man with the shotgun walked past her, she slipped through the open gate, and into the compound. She scrambled quietly across the compound, slipping into a building that appeared abandoned for shelter. She walked through the apparently abandoned building, and found two young women in a...compromising position.

"Hey! Pervert!"  
The women snatched up their guns, which had silencers on them, and opened fire at Trubel, but she had already taken cover. She lunged, machete flashing, and the two naked women fell backwards in a spray of blood. Two men entered the building, pistols drawn.  
"HEY! Hold it right there! INTRUDERS!"

Trubel swore, and lunged, burying her machete in one thug's chest, and then drew a knife and stabbed the other one in the throat, before they could fire on her. Several more walked in, but before Trubel could react, several throwing knives whistled through the air, piercing several of them in the chest and dropping them. A familiar blonde girl leapt from the rafters, spear flashing, and the remaining thugs fell to the ground, blood oozing from deep cuts from the spear. She turned, and looked at Maya.

"Maya, I had everything under control."  
"Under control? Trubel, it looked like they were going to kill you."

"Thanks Maya. But anyway, did you see those women I killed? What they were doing?"  
"No, thankfully," she said, glancing at their naked corpses, "I have an idea of what they were doing, and frankly, it doesn't paint a pretty picture."

"I know. I was...embarrassed to see them. Let's get out of here."

"Yes. Follow me. I know a way out."

Maya kicked open a cabinet, revealing a tunnel, and they descended in, soon coming to a small underground lake.

"As far as I know, in that lake there is a tunnel that leads up and out of this place, and it is not fully underwater the whole length, only at the beginning, because it slopes upward and the water is left behind."

They dove in, and swam up and out of the compound.

 **I kind of want to write a femslash in the background of this story, being a Trubel/Maya pairing, but I need my readers to help out with the decision. Should I write Trubel/Maya on the side? Please tell me. It may be a while before I actually integrate the pairing, if indeed I write it, but I want my readers to be happy with what I write, so please, tell me what I need to do to make this story better, and also if you want the Trubel/Maya femslash side-story. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no haters please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath  
**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who supported the Trubel/Maya pairing, thank you, and I WILL be writing it. As for the comment about how there seemed to be a lot more Trubel and Maya in the last couple of chapters, I didn't mean to do that much of just them in at the same time. I meant to space it out more than I did, and I just got carried away with their adventure in Europe. Sorry. I also wish there was a way for me to put Maya in the character list. Oh well, too bad. In case you didn't know, Maya in this story is the same Maya from the comics. Now, enough commentary. Without further ado, I present chapter 9 of Family Life!**

"I didn't find anything that could help us. I slipped into the compound held by the Council of Grimms, but I got chased out before I could learn anything," Trubel said.

"Damn it. Well, it might be safest for you if you were to come back to Portland. We'll figure out some other way to learn more about them," Nick said.

"Fair enough. I'll come back with Maya as soon as I can. It may be a while, because of the various thugs and the agents of the Council of Grimms that are after us."

"Alright."

Nick hung up, and swore again. Adalind kissed him gently on the mouth, then patted his back.  
"Nick, we'll figure something out. Don't worry."

Three days later, Trubel and Maya arrived at the shop as Nick, Adalind, Monroe and Rosalee waited for them.

"Hello, Nick," Maya said.  
"Maya. Never thought I'd see you again."

Maya slipped her hand into Trubel's, discreetly, but Nick still noticed.

"What's up with that?"  
"We're...dating."

"Congratulations, both of you. Maya, I haven't entirely forgiven you for that business with the Coins, but Trubel seems happy, and I'm happy for her. So, congratulations, and don't hurt her, or I will kill you, understood?"  
"Yes, Nick. I have no intention of hurting her."

"Well, then, we shouldn't have any problems. It's nice to see you again," Nick said, shaking hands with Maya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath  
**

Nick kissed Adalind softly on the lips, sending a brief shiver down her spine. But just as she prepared to return the kiss, several figures crashed through the windows, raising guns as they did. Adalind threw her hands out, somehow managing to access the telekinesis power that had been present, but dormant since Diana had been born, and sending the gunmen flying backwards before they could attack. One of them climbed to his feet, but Nick caught him by the neck and punched him, snapping his knee into the thug's stomach. The man stumbled backwards, and a dagger slammed heavily into his chest, killing him instantly. Maya sprang lightly from the stairs, her girlfriend and fellow Grimm raising Nick's Dopplearmbrust behind her. Maya's foot slammed heavily into one attacker's chest, knocking him back. Adalind grabbed Kelly.  
"Nick, I'm taking Kelly out of here. I'll be back," Adalind shouted over the noises of the battle.  
"Understood!"

Trubel fired the Dopplearmbrust, the first quarrel piercing one intruder's throat and dropping him to the ground.  
"Who are these people?"

Trubel fired the second quarrel, dropping another intruder. Maya's spear slashed one intruder across the throat, killing him. She stabbed the stunned attacker in the chest, then spun and sliced open a leaping attacker's cheek, and he cried out in pain.  
Nick drew his gun, and opened fire, his shots dropping the remaining attackers.

"Now that I've shot, we'll have company soon, I bet. Maya, Trubel, take the Dopplearmbrust, Maya's spear, Maya's knives, and Trubel's machete out of here. Trubel, stay out of here. You'll automatically be suspected as involved, because of your connection to the Weston Steward murder. We have to make this look like a regular home invasion gone wrong."

"Understood. Come on, Maya. I know where we need to go."

Nick pulled the Dopplearmbrust bolts from the corpses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath  
**

Hank walked inside Nick and Adalind's house. They were sitting on the couch as CSIs examined the scene.  
"I got here as soon as I heard. What exactly happened?"

"Home invasion gone wrong," Nick said in his normal tone, then added in a quieter tone, "I'll explain more later. There's more, but I can't exactly explain what in front of everyone."

Hank nodded.

* * *

Maya and Trubel crouched a short distance away from Nick's house out of sight of the police. The couple watched the scene, but Trubel half-rose while turning when someone came up behind them. A suppressed gunshot rang out, and Trubel fell to the ground, blood oozing from her stomach with a quiet exclamation of pain. Having wounded Trubel, the gunman shifted his aim to Maya, but before the man could fire again, the blonde Grimm slammed her head into his stomach and pushed him to the ground, pulling her knife out as his gun went off again. She stabbed him through the stomach over and over again, and he crumpled to the ground, blood pooling from his wound. She left the knife buried in his chest, and moved to Trubel's side.

"You're going to be okay, Trubel. Someone help us! There's been a shooting!"

A cop ran over to them, hand on his holster when he saw the man with Maya's knife protruding from his chest.  
"What happened here?"

"This man shot my girlfriend, then tried to kill me, but I stabbed him with my knife, and then I called for help."

"I see. This is officer James. I need an ambulance at the house of Detective Nick Burkhardt. There's been a shooting. Caucasian female, early 20s, gunshot wound to the chest."

 **To be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath  
**

Trubel woke in a hospital bed, a mildly throbbing pain in her stomach, but no memory of why she was in the hospital. And then she remembered the attack on her and Maya, and realized she'd been shot. Maya was slumbering peacefully in a chair next to Trubel's bed, her hand gently squeezing her girlfriend's. Trubel couldn't help but smile. For all of Maya's tough girl attitude, she really was softhearted, Trubel thought. Trubel shifted, being careful not to wake her girlfriend, but it didn't work, and Maya felt Trubel shifting, and woke up.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Maya's voice was cheerful.

"I've been better," Trubel said with a small smile.

"I bet. You WERE shot, after all. I'm glad you're awake," Maya said, smiling.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long. The bullet went clean through, and there was no internal bleeding. Minimal internal damage, too. You got lucky, T," Maya said, using her personal nickname for Trubel which no one else used.

"Well, that's good at least. Did anyone catch the guy who shot me?"  
"Uh, we don't have to worry about him anymore. He's dead. I killed him when he tried to shoot me after he shot you."

Just then Nick walked in, Adalind directly behind him. Maya squeezed Trubel's hand one last time, and released it, not liking to show affection in public.

"How are you doing," Nick asked.  
"I'm doing as well as I can be considering I got shot," Trubel said bluntly.

"I'm glad to hear that."  
"So," Trubel said cheerfully, "how's Kelly? How's it going with you two? Any new developments since I was shot?"  
"No. Everything's fine."

The doctor came in.

"Mrs. Rubel? Is this a bad time? I can come back later," the doctor said.  
"It's fine. Go ahead. Say what you were going to say."

"Well, the bullet went clean through. There was no internal bleeding and only minor internal damage. It was a clean shot, and the only internal damage is the hole the bullet went through. As long as it doesn't get infected, you'll be fine. You're free to go," the doctor said, "just take it easy for a couple of days, and make sure to keep the wound clean. If there's any sign of potential infection, come back and we'll treat it."

"Thank you, doctor."

Trubel smiled at Maya as the doctor unhooked her from the few machines she was on, and helped her up. They walked outside and Nick drove them back to the house he shared with Adalind. Nick opened the door to let Trubel and Maya in.

"We're going to be looking for a new house," Nick said, "one more fitting for us and Kelly and any future offspring we may have. When we get moved to our new house, you two can live here, if you want," he added.

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you for offering," Trubel said.

"Yes, thank you, Nick," Maya said, "I appreciate your offer. And it really means a lot to me that you're willing to trust me around Trubel. I know your first experience with me wasn't exactly good, or something that inspires trust in me. That's why it means so much that you trust me as much as you do. So, thank you again," the young blonde Grimm said.

"No big deal, Maya. I've seen you with Trubel, and I can tell you would never do anything to hurt her."


	13. Chapter 13

**Family Life (Title may change)**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Summary: Sequel to Grimms on the Warpath  
**

Nick lifted a box, placing it into the back of his car, and sighed.  
"I think that's the last of them," he told Adalind, just as Trubel and Maya carried two more out.  
"Thank you for this, both of you," Maya said, "It's great that you trust me with Trubel and that you are willing to do this for us," she added, setting her box in the back.

"No problem, Maya. I've seen you with Trubel, and I can tell you would never hurt her," Nick said.

Maya smiled at Nick, then the Grimm spoke.  
"Alright, I guess we'll just be off to our new place," he said, "feel free to call me if you need any help with anything."

Maya nodded. Nick wrapped his arms gently around Trubel, then shook hands with Maya. Nick and Adalind climbed in his car, and they drove off, leaving their friends standing at the curb. Maya and Trubel walked inside, and Trubel sighed.  
"Wow. This whole house for just the 2 of us, and I don't have that many belongings."  
"Neither do I, T. We'll just have to find stuff to fill this place up, won't we?"  
They kissed very briefly, then Trubel gave Maya a more in-depth tour than she'd received in the past.


End file.
